Dreaming in the Unknown
by Marbled Dreams
Summary: A wild bet. A lost girl who's head is in the Clouds. Which side will win? r/r please, just starting


Rewrite.   
  
Decided that I had no story.  
  
Disclaimer:not mine. Never will be. Story is mine though..wrote it on a sugar high  
  
  
Here's the new type of story  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him. Why didn't she tell him? His head slowly turned to her his eyes almost teasing her.   
  
" Hey, Hermione. You okay? Didn't mean to keep you from your precious studies but I was wondering.." Ron said hastily as if trying to get this over with quickly.  
  
"Um.. Go ahead?" She answered discarding every word he had just said, Probably just another try to swipe her homework. Why couldn't he look past the bookworm that stood so far apart from the real her.  
  
" Well. Lavender dumped me, as you know." He said with a tinge of hurt in his voice, making him sound like a lost little puppy, " Well anyway, you know about the dance. It's kind of a big thing since were sixth years now. And a lot of girls have their dates. Well, what I'm trying to ask if you want to.."  
  
Hermione didn't wait for him to finish, "You want me to go to the dance with you?" She guessed afterwards that she might have sounded sarcastic because suddenly Ron's face fell and she found herself apologizing as her face blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"No! I didn't mean it that way. I'm just... really surprised. But I guess I'll go with you." She tried to say the last three words as nonchalantly as she could although inside her stomach was on fire and she could actually feel her heart stop thumping against her ribcage.  
  
His eyes grew huge and he grabbed her hand, " Well then see you in the common room! I think.. Don't stay up all night studying! " He let her go and rushed out into the hall. Leaving Hermione perplexed, was he okay?  
  
Sadly he had never really paid attention to her, but that's one of the reasons her heart stopped when he was around. He wasn't predictable. But when he started going out with Lavender her soul went cold. Lavender had grown more beautiful then a unicorn during the past few years, making every guy in Gryfindor drool at the sight of her.   
  
So for half a year Ron had dated her. Loved her. Needed her. Then she had dumped him for some hot shot Ravenclaw, not exactly what Ron had wanted nor expected so for weeks he became a zombie. Going to classes and sleeping. Yet Hermione still loved him.  
  
After him deserting her for Lavender and Harry. After being rude to her countless times. After everything she still loved him. This is what scared her. Stopping her emotions She buried herself into another potions book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His flaming red hair fell in front of his eyes as he tried to find his way to Harry. The black ebony walls seemed to shrink in on him as he finally reached the Fat Lady.   
  
"Unicorn Tart." He gasped suddenly holding his chest. Ignoring the Fat Lady's look he entered the warm common room. There Harry was nestled in the same chair as Ginny. He chuckled, they though they could hide the relationship in his fifth year. But sadly he had walked in on them doing... stuff. Pushing the memory away Ron shook Harry awake. From His best friends look he wondered how crazy he seemed, but before he could speak Ron blabbed.  
  
"I.. did... it..." He breathed heavily between each word, "Hermione and me are going to the dance." Falling on the chair he grabbed something from his robe pocket.  
  
"Well, good to see that your stress free." Harry chuckled,after a few moments of his friends smoking he continued, "Did you tell her about Draco and the bet? Did you tell her about Lavender? What happened?"  
  
Ron stared at him blankly, "Of course not Harry. I couldn't tell her. I asked her to the dance. She agreed! What am I going to do?" His cheeks were redder then his hair. A clicking sound entered the room and Hermione walked in. Turning around he saw her, and for some odd reason it seemed he were seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were small and a brownish color. In the past few years she had become a women. Her figure hidden sadly by her baggy school robes. And her hair had become slightly wavy and a soft mixture between mahogany and bark brown. How could he have missed this before?!  
  
Embarrassment spread across her face like a blanket, "Hi Harry.. And Ron."   
Everyone stared at the fire, including Ginny who had just woken up next to Harry.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it, "Ron, why did you ask me to the dance?" All three of them turned away as if ashamed.  
  
"Sorry, but I really would like to know if I'm just a rebound." she whispered softly almost as if she didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
No one answered. Harry just looked at Ron and nodded.   
  
At that moment all he wanted to do was grab her and tell her the god honest truth. But he couldn't, "Your not a rebound! 'Mione, I've liked you for a while now. And I just, saw the opportunity ya know?"  
  
Inside her heart Hermione knew he was lying. Yet she fell for it, it was all in her own world. She needed him.  
  
The fire cackled loudly making Hermione jump back to reality. Harry stood open mouthed as Ron rushed to her grabbing Her arms and pulling her to him.   
  
His chapped lips rushed across hers and sinking into his arms she kissed him back. She required him. He started to pull away form her the guilt on his face like a mask.   
  
Harry rushed forward and grabbed Ron by the shoulder and spun him around. After whispering something to him he looked at Hermione sadly. Her heart sped up.  
  
"Sorry Herm."   
  
Red flushed through her face. What a sick joke.   
  
Pulling out her wand she muttered a sound bubble around her entire body and marched out the painting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The snake covered railing, the blue curtains, the floating maps tat formed against the wall. For the moment it was his.   
  
His blonde hair aggravated him as it blocked his eyes, tearing him away from the empty classroom. No one could find Draco Malfoy in this deserted classroom. Not even Dumbledore, who was supposedly all powerful. He could be himself in this place that felt more like a home then back in his dad's possession.   
  
The windows creaked with the pressure of the howling winds at Hogwarts. Wishing it would be silent Draco walked over to a desk and sat on it using a spell to make sure it didn't topple over.  
  
Very indistinctly he heard something. It sounded like mix between a wail and a choked sob. He stood up and not wanting to be seen cast an invisibility charm on himself.  
  
To his surprise Granger walked through it's frame. But this wasn't the mudblood he'd known since that first time on the train. One look at her and his heart seemed drop, but only enough for his sub conscious to notice.  
  
Her robe looked ripped from catching on to floating candles or metal knights that had meddled anywhere near her path. Instead of the honeysuckle eyes that most men adored her for they were a deep bloodshot red. And tear lines had formed around her cheeks.   
  
"Dear god. Where am I?" She said to herself looking around, "Wow..."  
  
She looked around and realizing that no one was there she sat next to Draco. Being the man that he was he saw that the mudblood's robe was pulled on loosely and snuck a few shots down the robe.   
  
'Didn't know she was THAT much of a woman' He thought to himself gleefully.  
  
"I hate him, stupid Ron. Damn why'd he do that?" She whispered as she took off her charm of deafness.  
  
The smile that Draco was famous for played softly on his lips.   
  
'The bet..' He remembered   
  
Without thinking he grabbed her shoulders gently,then taking his invisibility char,, he whispered a purr into her ear. He laughed lazily as he felt the heat from her cheeks.  
  
"Malfoy? If that's you go away. Please." She said with a begging tone to it.  
  
He laughed, She seemed really uncomfortable. Sneakily he raised is hand under her shirt and onto her stomach.  
  
"You're in my Private place Granger." He whispered coldly as a frown erased any sadness she had had a minute ago, "Why are you here by the way?"  
  
She laughed icily, "You are such a pervert you know that?" She pushed his hand away and stood up.  
  
He smiled, not every girl could resist him. "You okay? No insults?"   
  
She turned around and looked suspiciously at him, "Playing the 'I'm your friend card' Malfoy? Wow. Got laid lately?"  
  
She began to walk out of the room, but her mind was racing against her.  
Laughing coldly she walked over to Draco and Pushed her lips gently over his and nearly melted into him.  
  
'This'll teach Ron.' 


End file.
